Stories Behind The Scars
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim and Nyota's children ask about the scars their father carries. Family fluff. Part 5 of Engineer Kirk/Uhura series.


It was a blistering hot July day in San Francisco. After a long day of meetings and then a family swim, Commander James T. Kirk was relaxing with his wife and four children in the much-welcomed air conditioning of their spacious condo. It was something they never could have afforded on their old salaries, but Nyota being an Admiral and Jim's recent promotion to commander allowed them to raise their family in more comfortable circumstances without having to move far from headquarters.

Jim and Nyota were mostly earth-bound now, their duties switched to administration and instructing future explorers, but that didn't stop Jim from continuing to tinker with tech whenever he could. Today, however, they were all crashed in the living room after a lively swim, children and parents haphazardly half-dressed.

Nyota was dozing on Jim's bare shoulder, her still damp hair leaving occasional drips down his side. He could swear she didn't look a day older than she did when they got married eleven years ago. He knew he was definitely grayer himself and he could see new lines on his face every time he looked in the mirror, but he was enjoying domestic life more than he ever thought possible.

He felt small hands creeping up his side and opened his eyes to see five year old Daisy snuggling up to him, her fingers tracing one of the scars on his abdomen. He had quite a collection from his various misadventures in space.

"Daddy, what's this from?" she asked, turning her dark eyes up at him. Daisy was the lively, curious one of the family and took after her mother very strongly. Those big brown eyes were so like Nyota's. With her curly dark hair and light brown skin, she was a little cherub.

"Well, sweetie," he said, putting his arm around her, "that's where they cut me open so Elisa could come out."

"Oh," she said, looking at her older sister who was flopped on her stomach, reading, glossy black braids hanging down her slim shoulders. "Like when they cut open Mommy to take Lucas out?" "Yep," confirmed Jim.

Their youngest son had been breech so a c-section was required and Jim and Nyota now had matching scars, which he thought was kind of special. The children were still a bit fuzzy on just how Elisa came to be in Daddy's tummy instead of Mommy's, but Jim just told them some aliens thought he should have children and had given him a present.

Both parents made it clear she was every bit their sister and teasing about her origins was not acceptable. Elisa didn't seem to care who she came from though, in fact she was rather fascinated with the whole process. A little too fascinated for a ten year old, Jim thought as he dodged her questions. She definitely had her father's temperament and was the only one of their children with blue eyes.

Seven year old Christopher left his model starship and came to join the conversation. He also took after his mom, but had Jim's firm jaw and mule-headed stubbornness in addition to a love of cool starships and how they worked.

"What's this one from?" He pointed to the gash that ran along Jim's pecs, still unsightly after twelve years.

"That happened before your mom and I were married, Chris," Jim explained. "Some very suspicious aliens captured me. They tied me up and started hurting me when I couldn't tell them what they wanted to know."

He chose his words very carefully because this was heavy stuff for young ears.

It had been a difficult recovery. Jim had had nightmares about it for years and would probably never tell them the full extent of the torture he'd been put through that day. The three older children were all paying attention now, Elisa looked up from her book.

"Were you scared, Daddy?"

"Did you cry?" asked Chris and Daisy one after the other. Jim smiled crookedly at them and noticed Nyota was now watching him as well.

"Yes, I cried a little bit. Even big boys can't help it sometimes." ("Especially when they're being gouged open with spiked whips,") he thought to himself.

"But I knew my captain was coming for me, so I wasn't very scared." He gave his wife a grateful look. "And sure enough, she charged into my prison cell with Mr. Spock and Mr. Sulu, and the bad aliens were defeated. It took Bones a while to put me back together, but it was okay, because she was there when I woke up. I knew that I was in love."

Nyota smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "Did he bleed a lot, Mom?" Elisa inquired. Right now, she was into learning human anatomy and physiology. Jim thought maybe she'd grow up to be a doctor and make Bones proud.

"Yes, he did," said Nyota, opening her lap for four year old Lucas. "I was REALLY scared when I saw him. But your uncle Len repaired all his cuts in time. I knew when I broke those chains off and he looked at me like I was some kind of heavenly being, that I wanted to marry your daddy someday."

Lucas decided to add his input. "Dis one!", he proclaimed pressing a small finger to a long line that ran down his dad's arm from shoulder to elbow.

The baby of the Kirk family had a complexion closer to Jim's and light brown hair, but his eyes were that same beautiful chocolate brown as his mother and siblings. Reluctantly dragging his adoring eyes away from Nyota, Jim obliged the tot's request.

"This scar is from the surgery I had to fix my arm. Scotty and I were working on the engine and a panel blew out and a flying section of metal shattered my arm. I had to have a rod put in it to help it heal. Now, THAT hurt. In fact, I got the yuckies in my tummy and threw up in engineering."

Daisy made a face. "Poor daddy," she said sympathetically. "I'm glad it's all right now."

"So am I," Jim agreed, pressing a kiss to her button nose that matched his. "And you know what I did as soon as it was healed?"

"What?" She asked eagerly. "I married your mother," Jim said, taking his wife's hand. "It was the best day of my life."

He wasn't just spouting a cliche, he really meant it. Meeting her at the end of that aisle and speaking their vows in front of their friends and family had been the highlight of his life experiences, by far. They'd been through some weird things together, and the joy they felt at the culmination of their hopes had shone in their faces as they stood there hand in hand. White always was a fabulous color on Nyota and that dress... well, Jim was more certain than ever she was an angel.

"Earth to Daddy, come back!" An amused Elisa waved her hand in front of his face, startling him out of his memory.

"Sorry, pumpkin," Jim said sheepishly, "I tend to start daydreaming thinking about how pretty your mom is."

"Aww, Jim. You're pretty cute yourself," Nyota

cooed, kissing him gently again. "But I think Chris is getting hungry." She motioned to their son, who was rummaging in the refrigerator.

"I can fix that, buddy." Jim slowly extricated himself from the tangle on the couch and stood up. "What do you say we get the grill going and cook us some burgers and hot dogs?"

"Yay! Yes! I love hot dogs!" The excited din clinched the decision. Jim and Nyota's eyes met over their enthusiastic offspring.

"Don't forget to put a shirt on," Nyota mouthed with a wink, "We don't want to burn that fine self."

Jim gave her a "Yeah, baby!" look then heaved Lucas onto his shoulders and went to find them some clothes. It was time to feed his flock.


End file.
